


Step Into Me

by friendoftheearth



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coming Out, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheearth/pseuds/friendoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron waxes lyrical!<br/>Written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into Me

Step into Me

Step inside my nightmare  
Greet the horror that lurks within  
Come look in the eye of loathing  
Observe the war I can never win  
I must suffocate a sickness  
Overpower and obliterate an ill  
I have to pound it into nothingness  
Let the devil have his fill  
Still it thrives in the turmoil  
Continues to live and breathe  
Fights back with cruel vengeance  
And like an angry ocean, seethes  
I meld into its darkness  
I turn my face from the prying sun  
Try to temper the inner emptiness  
Fight the urge to run

Step inside my prison  
Slip through the open door  
Come hear desperation wailing  
Open your ears to its unearthly roar  
I need to silence its shrill vibrato  
Quieten its bitter song  
I have to erase its caustic chorus  
Prevent it preaching to the throng  
But it won't be hushed  
And it won't be made still  
It soars ever louder  
Echoing around me with renewed will  
Chains can no longer contain it  
It demands to be set free  
It wants out of the cloying darkness  
All I have to do is be me

Step inside my secret.  
Break down its invisible wall  
Here dare you acknowledge and accept me  
Can you allow me to stumble but never to fall  
Will you help chase away the bad dreams  
Stand up to the faceless foe  
Will you continue to walk beside  
Tread the path many will fear to go  
Will you usher in the daylight  
Bathe me in the warmth of the sun  
Will you turn away the cold night  
When this long day is done  
Could you one day forgive  
Could you help set me free  
And will you please, please  
Never stop loving me

Step inside my soul  
Through the door thrown open wide  
Gone the rage and ugliness  
Borne away on an ebbing tide.  
Still now the ocean  
The calm after the storm  
Dawn has banished the shadows  
Light and life reborn  
Step into my heart  
Tell me what do you see  
Now only what is real  
What now is truly me.  
It's open now and searching  
It's reaching out to you,  
It's softly sings your name  
It's voice forever true

So if you think you could love me  
Step into me


End file.
